cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Beginning On January 21st, 2007, Admin added two new Teams Trading Spheres to Cybernations - Aqua and White. In the following few hours and days, many alliances began to make the switch to the newly formed Aqua team, including The Rising Sun, Aqua Defense Directorate, Blue Turtle Alliance, North Atlantic Treaty Organization. The largest of the newly Aqua alliances was the Mostly Harmless Alliance, whose arrival sparked tensions with The Rising Sun and resulted in much flaming and trolling on the Aqua Team boards. Initial Sphere relations were strained due to the tensions between The Rising Sun and the Mostly Harmless Alliance, possibly due to MHA's larger size and strong ties with the New Pacific Order. Despite several pushes for an Aqua-wide agreement between them, two seperate groups formed thanks to the signing of the United Aqua Front between TRS, BTA, and Farkistan; and Aqua Trade Pactbetween MHA, NATO, ADD, TRS, SKA, and TDO. Another element to the strained relations was the presence of Farkistan, who was currently engaged in their on-going war with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, the cause of the Second Great War. With Fark considered an Enemy of Goons, alliances were unwilling to make treaties with them, neutralizing possible sphere harmony. Despite this, Fark enjoyed a massive explosion of growth thanks to members signing up from their offsite board, and Fark soon reached an amazing 900 members, though few remained active players in the game. Despite the tension between the founding alliances, war was mostly avoided and all of the Aqua Alliances began to grow successfully, notable NATO, MHA, Fark and The Democratic Order. New Alliances began to form on the growing sphere, such as the Independent Oceanic Nations, BANG, Independent Coaltion of Nations, Atlantic Shadow Confederation, and the Tri-Color Federation adopting Aqua as one of it's three teams. There was a quiet rivalry between MHA and Fark for the Top Aqua Senate position, but relations remained stagnate for the most part. After the departure of several prominent members, The Rising sun collapsed and reformed into the Guns of Glory and the Blue Turtle Alliance formed the Sphere power bloc with themselves and the newly created GoG. GW3 Beginning on March 19th, 2007, the Third Great War saw the involvement of several Aqua alliances, notably the MHA on the Initiative side and BTA, Fark, ASC, and GoG entering later for Aegis. However, it soon became apparent that BTA had used a non-existent treaty as their Casus Belli. leading to the BTA, GoG and other Sphere alliances to surrender and for the Sphere bloc to later disband. Eventually, the War was an overwhelming victory on behalf of the Initiative. In the aftermath of the War, the Blue Turtle Alliance soon disbanded and reformed into The Aquatic Brotherhood. Under their surrender conditions, TAB were required to vote for the MHA's Senate candidate in the Aqua Senate. Due their contributions to the War, the MHA signed a Mutual Defense Pact with the Federation of Armed Nations and contemplated but later decided against joining the Initiative, which would have made them the only WUT Signatory to be in the Aqua Sphere. Having surrendered to the New Pacific Order, the Atlantic Shadow Confederation paid all of it's reparations and soon joined the GUARD bloc, along with the Tri-Color Federation who were 1/3 Aqua. In May, The Democratic Order through dedication to its ideology of peaceful neutrality, decided to introduce to the world The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality. This declaration, and subsequent pact, immediately won praise from much of the Cyberverse, as well as the signatures of several fellow neutral alliances. Aqua was already home to another Neutral Alliance Sanctum but with their Declaration of Neutrality, TDO became Aqua's most prominent neutral menace. By this time, Fark's huge growth had receded back to sane levels, while TDO, MHA, NATO, and Sanctum continued to grow, with MHA hitting the lead with over 2 million NS and almost 350 members. Guns of Glory however once again collapsed and merged into the Entente of the Rising Sun (EoTRS). Despite generally peaceful relations, no-Aqua based agreement had yet been established. The A.S.S., the Rectum and the Lulz Thanks to the diligent work of Anu Drake from NATO, the first ever meeting of Aqua leaders (the Aqua Security Summit or ASS) was established in order to move the sphere into peaceful relations. It was held on the newly formed Aqua boards, after Admin removed the Team forums from the main CN Forum site, forcing many of the teams to create their own. The Security Summit, while born out of agreed ideas for peace and prosperity for the sphere, managed to cause many frictions between alliances, notably between the Mostly Harmless Alliance and Sanctum, The Democratic Order, and ICON over the issue of Senate Seats. The latter alliances disagreed with the MHA's hardline on the Aqua Senate, resulting in the break down of diplomatic relations. The MHA pulled it's represenatives from the Summit, stating that they refuse to sign an Aqua-wide NAP and would only sign treaties with certain Aqua Alliances, prompting rumours of a possible "cleansing" war in Aqua. The MHA signed treaties with Sanctum, ION and ICON immediately after the Summit, and would later sign TDO's Declaration of Neutrality, proving that they were indeed only after peace. However, with Aqua's largest alliance out, the Summit quickly ended without any kind of treaty being formed and many of the suggested ideas being abandoned. Aqua's dramas were greatly upstaged, however, by the Green Civil War, where VE was forced to disband after being attacked by the Initiative. One of the factors in VE's eventualy disbandment was the opening of Colony alliance on the Black Sphere. After GOONS refused to allow the colony of the Black team, they were moved to Aqua and formed the Oceanic Entente. The OE soon became friends with MHA, NATO, and Fark and would go on to sign several treaties to that fact. When the OE later disbanded, many of their members moved to the MHA. In June/July of 2007, previously Aqua Alliance Sanctum decided to merge with The Republic to form a new alliance. Tensions soon broke out between the Mostly Harmless Alliance and Atlantis, the newly created alliance. Atlantis then moved to the white sphere after an ultimatum was given to them by the MHA as well as having secured a protectorate agreement with \m/. The issues surrounding Atlantis' move to White caused some controversy between Atlantis and ASC and the remaining Aqua alliances of Fark, NATO, OE, and the MHA. However, Atlantis found prosperity and growth on the White Sphere, and soon reestablished relations with most of the Aqua Alliaces, the issue mutually forgotten. The ASC at this period also resigned their position in the GUARD, followed by the disbandment of 1/3 Aqua alliance the Tri-Color Federation. During the Sanctum/Atlantis issue, another Aqua Alliance soon formed on the team - the Mushroom Kingdom, founded by ex-LUE member Archon, resulting in many to deem it LUE 2.0, an unfounded insult considering Mushroom Kingdom was decidedly pro-Initiative thanks to their protectorate agreement with GOONS. Mushroom Kingdom quickly grew to become a prominent member of the sphere. They successfully ran a candidate for the Aqua Senate, though one of their members, Diskord, created ill-will between the established Aqua alliances by spamming their members in a (successful) effort to be elected as an independent senator, resulting in the MHA, Fark, and NATO issuing a statement discouraging such spamming. In reply, Mushroom Kingdom and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation signed a mock statement (Source) claiming that they were speaking on behalf of Aqua. Aqua Unity... Finally At the end of July, a new movement towards Aqua unity, spearheaded by Fatt Sorum of The Aquatic Brotherhood, saw the establishment of the The Aquatic Shield Treaty, an Aqua-wide Non-Aggression Pact including articles on formalizing a Security Council for all Aqua affairs. After much diplomacy, the AST was signed by: *Aqua Defense Directorate *Atlantic Shadow Confederation *Farkistan *Independent Coalition of Nations *Mostly Harmless Alliance *North Atlantic Treaty Organization *The Aquatic Brotherhood For the first time, major parties of the Aqua sphere were unified in a single treaty, each agreeing to over all peace and non-aggression in the Aqua sphere. The Treaty was a milestone for the Aqua sphere, coming 6 months after the first announcement of the Team. This occasion was especially special because it was one of the first treaties that a newly peaceful Farkistan was able to sign, thanks to the cessation of hostilities from GOONS. However this wasn't all that the Aqua alliances were signing. In August, Farkistan, the MHA, and NATO signed the Trident a three-way MDP between the three leading Aqua alliances. The Trident formed a brotherhood between the three established alliances, which brought further peace and security to the Aqua Sphere. In the fall-out of the Unjust War in September 2007, the Aqua sphere gained a new alliance, Ragnarok, who quickly made friends with the established alliances in the sphere. RoK gained treaties with all of the major powers in the sphere and would become a strong supporter of Aqua pride and unity. Other alliances began to establish themselves on the quickly growing sphere, such as The Atlantic Empire, SSSW18, Wootsauce, =LOST=, and many others arrived or formed in Aqua in the last half of 2007. Original Aqua Alliance NATO became a strong supporter of new Aqua alliances, managing to gain 5 Protectorates of Aqua Alliances, with CATS, IEBA, NORAD, HoU, and Nevermore. The MHA also adopted two protectorates in The Revolution and SAE. Never before had Aqua been so popular, and soon the Team as a whole became the 5th place team in Cybernations, thanks to growth of established alliances such as MHA, MK, FARK, and NATO; and also to the establishment of so many new Aqua alliances. Because of this, the MHA soon spearheaded talks to update the Aqua unity treaty, hoping to gain the signatures of the many new alliances and improving on the previous treaty. The process for this is still on-going, with talks between alliances continuing to push towards an acceptable unity treaty for all Aqua alliances. Aqua Sanction On January 19th, 2008, the Mostly Harmless Alliance made history by becoming the first ever Aqua alliance to be sanctioned from the alliance audit. A proud day for the sphere as a whole, in their sanction announcement, the MHA was deeply thankful of their "sister" alliance NATO for all the support over their year-long friendship. On March 30th, 2008, Farkistan became one of the twelve sanctioned alliances in the game, coming with the tenth ranked score of the alliances meeting the sanction requirements. It became the second Aqua alliance to be sanctioned. On June 4th, 2008, Ragnarok became the third Aqua alliance to be sanctioned. They rose from the 32nd alliance in ranking to number eight in one month coming up one day short of tying Atlantis for shortest time for an alliance to be sanctioned. Aqua at this point had three alliances sanctioned. Alliances Current alliances of the Aqua team: *'Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA)' *'Farkistan (Fark) ' *'Ragnarok (RoK) ' *Aquatic Coalition Front (ACF) *Armed Coalition of Valor (ACV) *Athens *Corporation of Serious Business (CSB) *The Grämlins *Federation of Independent Nations Aligned for Liberty (FINAL) *Fly *FOUND *League Of Shadows Treaty (=LOST=) *Mushroom Kingdom (MK) *North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) *TDSM8 (TDSM8) *The Aquatic Brotherhood (TAB) *The Democratic Order (TDO) *The Revolution (tR) *United Alliance (UA) *United Federation of Armatus (UFA) *Zenith Defunct alliances of the Aqua team *Aqua Defense Directorate (ADD) *Atlantic Shadow Confederation (ASC) *BANG *Camelot *Council of Organized States (COS) *Guns of Glory (GoG) *Independent Coalition of Nations (ICON) *Independent Oceanic Nations (ION) *Royal Order of St. George (ROG) *The Phantom Warrior Corps (PWC) *Tetris (Tetris) *Tri-Color Federation (TCF) *Wootsauce } Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Aqua team: * Anu Drake (NATO) * Archon (MK) * Cable77 (Fark) * Count Rupert (TAB, MHA) * Duncan King (NATO/ICON/Zenith) * Fatt Sorum (TAB/MHA) * John Rocker (OE/MHA) * Londo Mollari (Athens) * TheBlitz (Fark) * Van Hoo III (RoK) * Working_Class_Ruler (MHA) * Johnson (MHA) } Senators Those who have served on the Aqua team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): *Anu Drake of Numberia (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Axisbold1 (The Democratic Order) *Diskord of Sheltonians (Mushroom Kingdom) *GenLee (Ragnarok) *Johnson of Damaskus (Mostly Harmless Alliance) *King Tom of king Tom (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Menite of Pameshlu (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Pale Horse of Death Island (Atlantic Shadow Confederation) *Peppermint_Pig of Hydra Free State (Aqua Defense Directorate) *'Omarius Zombonicus of Zombonia (Farkistan)' *R11ch of Isle Of No Return (Mostly Harmless Alliance) *TheNeverender of Artolia (Archon) (Mushroom Kingdom) *Theo Cupier of Theosophy (The Democratic Order) *'Enrique Barrentos of Nuevo Cabezon (The Grämlins)' *'TailsK of Kitsunia (Ragnarok)' Aqua Blocs category:Team-specific historycategory:Aqua team